Running Blue
by Gabrium
Summary: (Set after the best ending and will become a Visual Novel on Cloud Novel sometime in the future) Follow Connor as he tries to solve the mystery of multiple android kills, deal with android hate crimes, and handle relationships.
1. Chapter 1

The department is bustling more than ever. With it now being androids having the rights humans do, and doing anything that was a crime to a human is now a crime to an android, they had to almost double their workload. By that fact, they had added a few other androids to the mix, even making a special unit for them, that I happily decline to be part of. I like working with Lieutenant Anderson.

It isn't so bad. It's just a lot of hate crimes against androids at the moment. They claim it will calm down after awhile. They even had to make special safety building for androids because of the assault and murder rate on them. I was asked to move into one, when they threaten me at my job. Luckily, Hank offered a safe place for me.

"Connor, we got a case." Hank comes walking towards me. The man has a bit more swift in his step now. He seems more than happy to leave the office. Admittedly, I am too. "Ready for this one?" He pulls me to his car. I simply nod.

Hank still has a car you have to drive. I tried convincing him to get hands free car, but he just told me off when I tried. I still like the car too, so I guess it is okay to keep. It's a lot cleaner and well taken care of now that I am helping with him. Best I can do since I am staying with him.

"So what is this case, so far?" I ask after a while in the car. The quiet was getting to me, but I'm still not good a small talk.

"Well, it's an android who was killed. That's all I know." Hank taps on the steering while driving. He seems a little on edge.

"Why do you do that?" Not sure how to bring about how he was on edge, I point to his fingers now. "Why do you do that?"

"Helps me feel better, Connor." Is his response. The tapping stops once I point it out to him.

"Why are you upset?" I turn to look at him. I quickly scan and see he has began to sweat and his heart rate increased.

"Nothing Connor. Leave it be." He snaps at me. Hank body calms down when I do not precise.

"Is it okay if I play some music, Lieutenant?" My hand is already hovering over the button, ready to switch the music on. "It will be Jazz."

He looks at me from the corner of his eye. "That's fine." He begins to tap his finger again, but this time to the music. His heart rate calms down some.

"I believe last night I had a dream." I look forward as I speak. "It was strange. I was in the house. Sumo was able to speak to me, but not dog barking. He was talking in english to me. Do you humans have strange dream, too?"

"Humans have strange dreams, but they also have nightmares. Tell me about when you get one of those." Hank gives me a smirk. I quickly research nightmares and find myself feeling unsettled by what comes up. I quickly drop it.

"Lieutenant, what is the matter? Have I done something wrong? You are on edge." I finally ask what has been bothering me.

Hank turns to me at the red light. "You have done nothing. Drop it though." He grips the wheel as he speaks.

"Your actions say otherwise. What have I done Lieutenant?" I put my head to the side as I look at him. I scan him to see he is actually calming down.

"Just... Be more careful this time. Alright? You don't have a gun yet." He turns to look forward as the light turns green. I myself turn to look out the window.

We arrive at the apartment building and find a lot of people standing outside of it. Most hold signs saying stuff about androids aren't human and more anti android stuff. I stand tall, but yet I feel small more through the group as they shout hate stuff.

"Come on, Connor." Hank grabs me by my arm and pulls me faster inside. "You gotta move faster during that stuff. What if the crowd turned violent? Man, you are so reckless sometimes." He lets go of me. Then leads the way to the crime scene.

I walk slowly over to where Hank is standing. I missed the first half of the debriefing, but I do not miss when the officer said, "The suspect is still in the building."

"How do you know that?" Hank asks as he leans against the wall.

"We have an eyewitness and no one saw the suspect leave." The officer points to a woman. She is shaking and looking out the window.

I decide to leave the woman alone and investigate the body. The android is leaning up against the wall while laying on the floor. The impact from the two bullet holes must cased they to fall backwards. The holes are about nine millimeters in diameter. They did not exit the body.

I put some of the blue blood in my mouth. The android was named Thomas 934-023-394, model code unknown, and worked at the local hospital as a nurse. Thomas has been dead for about an hour and a half. He is also married to a human. The crime might be a hate crime.

Standing back up and head to the gun. Picking up one of the bullets casing off the ground, I find that it is not nine millimeters, but six millimeters. Picking up the gun next, I find that the gun had no fingerprints or gunpowder in or on it. This weapon wasn't used and the suspect is still armed. The suspect might be an android.

I turn around and notice footprints when scanning the room. Careful, I signal Hank that there is something. He takes note and pulls out his gun. Then moves along the wall to a side door as I move straight to the door the footprints went.

Without any second calculations, I open the door. The room is dark and I cannot see what is inside of it. I take a few steps forward to turn on the light. Flicking on the light, I find a gun aimed in my face.

"Don't move. Don't signal." The android is without its skin. It is hiding its barcode also by a scarf. He moves to where the gun is almost touching my head. "You are a disgusting deviant. Master told me to stop them."

His finger is wrapped around the trigger. He goes to squeeze as Hank pops out of the side door. He pulls the arm away from the gun, but it is too late. The gun has fired.


	2. Chapter 2

The bullet barely hits me. My cheek has blue blood pooling down it from my temple. Reaching up where my LED is, it isn't there anymore and a small gash replaces it. My sensors send so many warning about the wound and I only focus on my LED missing. I honestly wanted to keep it.

I look back at Hank, a little taken back. When I look back up, I see that the android has shaken Hank off. The man is on the ground with both guns and the android takes off from a side door.

"I'm on it!" I shout as I take off, but not before hearing Hank yell don't at me. I can already tell he doesn't like that, but that isn't important. Getting this android is.

I take of full force after it and I found myself having to pick quickly. The android is heading to the stairs that only lead up and there is an elevator beside me. The soft music plays from it as the stairway plays a sad tune from the wind.

Going against my normal picking, I stop he elevator and jump in, hitting the rooftop button. I stop for a second to touch my wound more. I turn to the side, to look in the mirror and find myself staring at Detective Reeds.

"Hello." My voice sounds off as I look at him. I can tell it is from my body putting more focus on trying to fix the wound that I have been ignoring.

"What happened to you? And why are we going up?" He doesn't care to greet me back and I don't really care about that. His eyes are watching my wound carefully.

"I'm following the suspect. They are heading to the rooftop. I thought this would be quicker and allow my injury to heal." Maybe it would heal if I stop messing with it, but I am still taken back and continue to miss the feeling of my LED. Detective Reeds seems to notice that and grabs my hand and slaps it away.

"Get over it. Now back to the fact we are chasing the suspect now. We should be getting there first. We need to set up a plan." The doors open to reveal the roof. It was a beautiful garden with mostly flowers. "We can stand by the door and use the pots to knock it down or use the fencing to trip it as it burst through the door. Hitting it with pots is against the law now though?"

I can hear the footsteps coming up the stairway. It's moving too quickly for me to leave it be. I need to decide what we do.

"Quick! Get the fencing." I spit out at him as I move to the door. I look in to see they are a few feet from the door, looking backwards. Maybe it thought I was chasing them or maybe they thought I lost it.

Looking over to my left, I see Reeds holding the fencing. It looks to be a metal wiring. I search and find it is called chicken wire. I guess it will have to do.

He shoves half of it to me and have us lower it to where you cannot see it from inside the door. I find myself process and look at him. "What if the door opens out?"

The man curses and looks at the handle of the door. It wasn't long before we hear a kick and a curse word. Then the door flies open to the inside and the android tries over our little trap. We let go, allowing the chicken wire to wrap around the feet of the android. I look to see Detective Reeds giving me a quick smile before dropping it.

"Stupid android." He mumbles before getting up. I just give him a weak smile as I remain on my knees. Rolling his eyes, the man radios in as I force the android into sleep mode. I know forcing sleep mode isn't nice, but till they remove police officers from being allowed to do that, I will always do it with a dangerous android.

It doesn't take long for most officers to be there and for Hank to be yelling at me for not listening to him. I thought it was a little embarrassing and stupid. I mean I got the android and my only injury is healed now. The yelling is stopped by Reeds stepping in between us.

"Why did you listen to me?" He is inches away from me. Anger is absent from his voice for once. "You could have done anything else, but instead you listen to me?" He is mostly confused by this.

I do not know why I listened to him, but I need to say something. I don't want to say anything stupid. He has been somewhat nice to me recently.

"It was a nice plan and it did succeed." I smile at him and he nods to himself. Hank just allows it to soak in.

"It wasn't your plan?" He asks of me and I nod as a response.

I point to Reed and smile again. "It was all Detective Reeds's plan." Reeds looks up again as he notice I gave him all the credit. He seems a little taken back and shakes his head before walking away.

"Call me Gavin." He calls over his shoulder as he walks away from us.

 _Replacing name of Detective Reeds with Gavin._

The ride to the station was interrupted by a phone call from Fowler. The man didn't sound happy as Hank puts the phone on speaker so I could hear what is going on. Though I could have easily hacked the phone to get the call.

"We are making a team. You two are on it with Hank being the leader." The man gives Hank enough time to argue. My thoughts were on the new team.

"Fuck! Why me?!" Hank doesn't get a response. Instead Fowler begins to list names. Three androids, four humans will be joining us. The last name makes both of us groan a little. "And why Gavin?! The bitch doesn't like working with androids." Fowler hangs up instead of continuing the conversation.


End file.
